


monkey in the middle

by doremifasorashige, thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tamamori is Fujikita’s biggest fan.





	monkey in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I still don’t understand why the entire planet wants Taisuke and Mitsu to hook up,” Yokoo says as he flips through their latest Duet spread. “They would be the absolute worst couple.”

“I know, right,” Fujigaya agrees with an eyeroll. “I’d get a crick in my neck from looking down all the time.”

On the other end of the couch, Kitayama snorts in his state of half-consciousness. “You’re way too fucking high maintenance. If I wanted to date a girl, I would.”

Fujigaya just shrugs, not offended one bit.

“Not to mention,” Yokoo throws in, “you two are the biggest bottoms I’ve ever met.”

He immediately ducks from the couch pillow thrown by Kitayama and turns away from Fujigaya’s kick.

“Oh, that’s true,” Miyata speaks up. “They’d argue the entire time over who has to top.”

“Hey,” Kitayama says, lifting his head enough to glare in Miyata’s general direction with his eyes closed. “Sometimes I top. I just don’t like to.”

“More like you don’t like to move,” Senga inputs, and Nikaido nods from next to him.

“That and he really likes the foreplay,” Yokoo adds, grinning when Kitayama squirms at the thought.

“God, have you fucked _everyone_?” Fujigaya asks, turning to give Kitayama a disgusted look.

“Like you haven’t,” Kitayama shoots back with a yawn. “And technically they fucked me.”

Fujigaya’s still making a face like he tasted something bad, though that’s probably due to the fact that they’ve both had sex with the same people.

“I’m surprised you two never did it,” Miyata says. “I thought we’d all gotten that out of our systems a long time ago.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nikaido says pointedly, and Senga smirks.

Finally Tamamori sighs, calling everyone’s attention on him. “Well, now you have to, right?”

He earns two glares. “You heard Wataru,” Fujigaya tells him. “There’s no way it would work.”

“He said you couldn’t date,” Tamamori points out. “Not that you couldn’t fuck.”

“But then he said—” Kitayama starts.

“It’s possible,” Tamamori interrupts, offering a small smile when they both look at him in amazement like he’d just said he could move mountains or something, “if you have a third.”

It’s quiet for a second, then Fujigaya tilts his head in mild interest. “You offering?”

“Maybe,” Tamamori answers, lifting his eyebrows as he holds Fujigaya’s gaze.

“Not the middle!” Kitayama declares, and Fujigaya clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“Really, Tama-chan?” Miyata asks, looking half scandalized and half interested as he gapes at Tamamori.

Tamamori shrugs. “They’ll be hot together, especially with as much as they detest each other.”

“Good luck with that,” Yokoo tells him, clapping him on the shoulder as he walks by.

Now Tamamori is smirking. “Challenge accepted.”

*

Tamamori is positive that part of the reason Fujigaya agreed to this is because Kitayama has his own apartment, but he isn’t complaining. He is, however, very disappointed when they show up at Kitayama’s place that evening to find him already settled into bed and only wearing his boxers.

“You ruin everything.” Tamamori pouts a little.

Kitayama shrugs. “I was trying to speed things along.”

A smirk graces Fujigaya’s lips. “Either you’re eager to have sex with me because you know I’m amazing. Or, you’re just being an ass.”

“At least I’m not the middle.”

There is a retort ready for him on the tip of Fujigaya’s tongue, but he doesn’t get to voice it as a pouty Tamamori wraps arms around his middle. “That just means we get to have more fun then, right Gaya?” He smiles and starts to unbutton Fujigaya’s shirt slowly, teasingly to both Kitayama and Fujigaya.

Kitayama watches the display before him without shame. The delicate fingers that push each button through the hole slowly until reaching the bottom.

When the shirt is aside and a heap on the floor Tamamori takes a moment to trace his hands along Fujigaya’s chest and abdomen, enjoying the way his stomach quivers ever so slightly under his touch. It a little awkward when he bends his head down to kiss the exposed shoulder since they’re about the same height, Tamamori taller by a few centimeters. Fujigaya makes up for it though, tilting his head to the side to give more exposed skin as the kisses trail north and a nose brushes his ear lobe.

“You look bored, Mitsu.” Fujigaya’s voice sounds deeper when it’s right next to Tamamori’s ear. The vibrations tickle him.

Instead of trying to get more of them, Tamamori turns his head around, still latched on closely to Fujigaya. “If you weren’t so eager, you would be able to enjoy this too.”

Kitayama shrugs. “I’m content just watching for now.”

“Freak,” Fujigaya mumbles when Tamamori’s hands slide down to his hips.

“Says the middle.”

Tamamori can’t help the small laugh that comes out through his nose, burying his face in Fujigaya’s shoulder while undoing the belt buckle, but it’s forgotten when Tamamori feels fingers brush at his elbows and up his arms playing with the edge of his sleeve. It sort of tickles, but not in that annoying way. It’s more enjoyable but maybe that’s because Tamamori has all the control.

Fujigaya’s still glaring at Kitayama, who’s smirking back at him until Tamamori demands his attention by groping him under the pretense of lowering his zipper. “If he wants to be left out, let’s show him what he’s missing,” Tamamori mumbles into Fujigaya’s throat, following his words with his lips and Fujigaya leans his head back all the way.

Tamamori makes it up to Fujigaya’s chin before Fujigaya lowers it, crashing his mouth against Tamamori’s and taking him a bit by surprise with the ferocity of his kiss. It may have something to do with the way Tamamori’s palming the front of his underwear as his pants drop to the floor, pulling these faint moans from him that die on Tamamori’s tongue, but Tamamori’s certainly not about to argue as the heat between them rises exponentially.

It’s Fujigaya who pulls Tamamori down onto Kitayama’s bed, though he instantly stretches out beneath him and waits for Tamamori to take charge. _This_ is what Tamamori remembers from their time together before, and it’s what Tamamori likes the most about being with him. Tamamori enjoys being the one to call the shots, to take his time and make Fujigaya squirm, possibly beg for it. Both Fujigaya and Kitayama bring out the S in him, because they’d never get anywhere otherwise, and having them both at once just makes Tamamori’s nerves singe with power even more.

Fujigaya is not without his reactions, though, and Tamamori groans at the short, blunt nails that dig into his arms as he trails his own fingers up Fujigaya’s sides. For as much as Fujigaya is picky about being touched at work, he _loves_ it in bed, arching and gasping just from Tamamori’s fingertips brushing over his ribs. Everywhere seems to be a sensitive spot to him, his body rolling as Tamamori kisses him harder.

“Off,” Fujigaya mumbles against his lips, tugging at the sleeves of Tamamori’s shirt, and Tamamori just grins at him.

“Do it yourself,” he whispers, laughing when he feels Fujigaya’s pout. “Come on, you’re not that lazy.”

And it’s true, Fujigaya’s impatience wearing out more often than not, which has Tamamori glad that Fujigaya’s in the middle and not Kitayama, whom Tamamori would have to prod to do _everything_. Once Fujigaya gets riled up enough, he can even become aggressive, and he makes it until Tamamori grinds his hips down right between Fujigaya’s legs before practically ripping Tamamori’s shirt off over his head.

Tamamori has actually forgotten about Kitayama until he hears a deep groan from next to them, dragging his eyes away to meet dark, hooded ones that are locked on the pair of them.

It’s not a surprise that Kitayama is enjoying this and content with merely watching, the outline of his length through his boxers making that clear. Tamamori is momentarily torn on what to do as Fujigaya moves impatiently beneath him, trying to undo his pants. The look that Kitayama is giving them wins over Fujigaya at the moment, pulling Tamamori in as he leaves a whining Fujigaya who is clearly unhappy with the turn of events.

Kitayama smiles against Tamamori’s lips once he leans down. “It’s my turn?”

A snort can be heard from Fujigaya’s direction.

“You still ruined it.” He kisses Kitayama roughly, contradicting his words of disappointment and falling easily between his legs. “Eager much?”

If his lips weren’t busy, Tamamori is sure that he’d get another lazy smile in return. The thought of it accompanied with those hooded eyes has him kissing Kitayama even harder.

Tamamori thinks up another reason why he’s happy Fujigaya is the middle when he feels a pair of hands on his waist from behind trying to pull off his pants. He had _almost_ forgotten they were still on and only undone. It doesn’t seem right that the one topping is the first one completely naked, he thinks breaking the kiss with Kitayama to allow Fujigaya to pull off his pants and boxers. It seems Kitayama had the right idea after all.

The dark tanned skin of Kitayama’s body is a great contrast to his own light thighs. Tamamori laughs at the difference when he sits back on his heels and slides his hands over them and up to his boxers. India made him so dark, that and the summer filming, some areas darker than others. Tamamori is momentarily distracted by the tan lines and tracing them with his fingers, not noticing the hitch in Kitayama’s breath right away.

It’s Fujigaya’s half groan half whine from boredom that has him realize that there was a point to this and he doesn’t waste another second, leaving Kitayama completely naked under him before leaning back over to kiss him. He enjoys the feeling of Kitayama lazily threading his fingers through his hair, almost bringing them closer but still leaving all the work to Tamamori.

Kissing Kitayama is calming, because Kitayama doesn’t rush at all and is perfectly content to just lay there and wait for Tamamori’s tongue to coax his out. Tamamori gets a moan out of him when he slides his hand down the center of Kitayama’s chest, fingertips brushing the thin trail of hair below his navel until he bumps the head of Kitayama’s cock. Anyone else would have at least made a grab for him, but Kitayama stretches his arms up behind his head and under his pillow, leaving him wholly at Tamamori’s mercy, and Tamamori gets hotter just thinking of all the things he could do to him like this.

“Hey,” Fujigaya mumbles, poking Tamamori in the arm until he falls from Kitayama’s mouth with narrowed eyes. “You suck at threesomes.”

Tamamori’s not sure which one of them he’s talking to, but then Kitayama’s laughing in his ear and the depth of his voice goes straight to Tamamori’s cock. “I suck at a lot of things,” Tamamori replies, making his intent clear as he drags his lips down Kitayama’s throat and chest, flicking his tongue out to taste Kitayama’s skin on the way. Kitayama arches beneath him, hissing out his air, and Fujigaya just looks even more irritated.

Rolling his eyes, Tamamori reaches up to cup the back of Fujigaya’s head and push him down into Kitayama’s face. They bump noses and bitch at each other for a second, but then their lips are pressing together and Tamamori’s pretty sure that Fujigaya is taking out his frustration on Kitayama’s mouth. He’d been right—they make a gorgeous sight, Kitayama gradually responding to Fujigaya’s rare dominance, and Tamamori chokes on his next breath when Fujigaya pulls back enough for him to see his tongue curling around Kitayama’s.

Tamamori’s gaze remains on the pair of them as he scoots down even further, just opening his mouth to let Kitayama’s cock slide past his lips. This brings some life to Kitayama, though his arms remain in his own self restraint as his body rocks up toward Tamamori and he brings more heat to his kiss with Fujigaya. By the time Tamamori sucks him all the way down, he’s moaning outright and chasing Fujigaya’s tongue around his mouth, arching even more as Fujigaya presses up against his side, lifting a hand to Kitayama’s chest to explore the unfamiliar territory.

Tamamori doesn’t do this often, usually he’s on the receiving end of it, and even then it’s just teasing and not actually going through with it. There is something though about Kitayama all laid out before him and willing and open that just pulls at Tamamori. The sounds he hears from the two of them as he works Kitayama’s cock to full hardness fuels him to keep going. He places his hands on Kitayama’s waist lightly, not actually restraining him from rocking up into the warm mouth, but it’s enough to keep him still.

He pulls back to the head, running his tongue along it while massaging small circles on Kitayama’s hips. Sparing a quick glance up at the two of them, he sees that Fujigaya is actually, for the moment, losing the battle of heated kisses. If he wasn’t a little busy, Tamamori would laugh at the thought. Instead he takes more of Kitayama in his mouth once more and hums around him, feeling this shiver go through his body.

Fujigaya is panting against Kitayama’s shoulder, having given up for a moment to regain his breath, fully content on listening to the soft sounds that he makes next to his ear as Tamamori sucks him past his lips over and over. “I hope I get to enjoy some of that.” He sits up, running a hand down Kitayama’s chest and turning to watch Tamamori for a moment.

Tamamori’s eyes flick over to where Kitayama had thoughtfully laid out the lube and condoms on his nightstand. Fujigaya tilts his head in confusion, clearly not on the receiving end of Tamamori’s mental telepathy, and Tamamori rolls his eyes before he pulls off and pushes himself up on his elbows. “Prep him and you will.”

The whine Kitayama emits quickly turns into a pleased hum, his knees already lifting as he nudges at Fujigaya’s face with his own. It’s almost cute, like how one cat would head-butt another to get his attention, and Tamamori smiles up at them as he rests his chin on Fujigaya’s thigh.

“This is not a negotiation, Tama-chan,” Fujigaya argues, just like Tamamori knew he would, and Tamamori tries not to smirk too hard as he lifts Fujigaya’s leg over his shoulder and presses a kiss to the tip of his leaking erection.

“If you want me to do it to you, you’ll need to get me the lube,” is all Tamamori says, and it’s with a huff of annoyance that Fujigaya stretches across Kitayama to grab the rolled-up tube. Tamamori’s nearly beamed in the head with it, but it’s followed by Fujigaya’s fingers sinking into his hair and Tamamori humors him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Oh,” Fujigaya breathes into Kitayama’s neck, and Kitayama shudders a little. “Tama-chan, _please_.”

Tamamori twists the cap off of the tube, distracting Fujigaya with his tongue while he pries Fujigaya’s hand out of his hair and rubs lube onto three of his fingers. Fujigaya figures it out right away, but Tamamori starts moving his mouth in earnest and Fujigaya can’t seem to find the words to protest as Tamamori shoves his hand between Kitayama’s legs.

Kitayama’s soft noises join Fujigaya’s, and Tamamori’s right there to see Fujigaya push his middle finger inside him. It’s interesting to watch when he’s not involved, the way Kitayama’s rim squeezes around the digit and pulls it in at the same time. Kitayama whispers something that Tamamori can’t hear and Fujigaya’s forefinger disappears into him, the pair of them moving in and out as Fujigaya flicks his wrist.

Yokoo hadn’t been kidding about Kitayama loving this—he’s already thrashing from side to side, moving more than he has this entire time, though it’s all involuntary, and Tamamori swallows Fujigaya’s whole length as a reward for his effort. Then he coats his own fingers and Fujigaya’s groan vibrates the bed at the first touch of fingertips to the inside of his thigh.

“Hey, Mitsu,” Fujigaya hisses, and Kitayama grunts. “Are you sure you don’t want to be in the middle? You don’t even have to move, I can just ride you while Tama fucks you.”

Kitayama appears to be considering it, especially with the accelerated way Fujigaya fingers him, but Tamamori lets Fujigaya’s cock fall from his lips as he mouths his way up his body until he reaches his ear. “I thought we agreed that I’m fucking _you_.”

Fujigaya whines at the loss of warmth around him and stills his fingers inside of Kitayama, protest gone from his mind the moment Tamamori reaches his ear. He shivers at the tickle of breath. “We did. But he would be much better for it, don’t you think?”

Tamamori smiles against the shell of his ear. He licks his lips. “I can leave.”

Kitayama is fidgeting, trying to get Fujigaya to move his fingers, to do something.

“I should be more ashamed of this.” Fujigaya says, moving his fingers again, slipping in a third and enjoying the way Kitayama tightens around his fingers. Tamamori is kissing his neck and leaving little marks that will be gone by tomorrow. Soft hands moving along the muscles on his back and around his waist.

There’s a sharp intake of breath on Fujigaya’s part when Tamamori finally slips a finger inside him slowly, almost teasing.

“You’re keeping a snail’s pace,” Kitayama groans. It’s clear that Fujigaya is only going to do as much to him as Tamamori does.

“It’s Tama-chan,” he groans.

“I see what you’re doing here,” Tamamori says, settling behind Fujigaya and pushing in another finger, angling them more pointedly, and Kitayama arches at the shrill moan Fujigaya emits right in his ear. “Oh, he liked that, Gaya.”

“I know,” Fujigaya pants, his own fingers following Tamamori’s lead, and Kitayama quickly turns into a writhing mess on his sheets. Tamamori becomes very aware that he has yet to be touched as the reactions of the other two turn him on even more. He starts to get unusually rough with Fujigaya, forcing in a third finger before he’s ready because Fujigaya can take it, but Fujigaya doesn’t copy him right away.

Satisfied, Tamamori brushes Fujigaya’s hair out of the way with his free hand and presses his words into Fujigaya’s hairline. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck him? Doesn’t he feel good inside?”

“Yeah he does,” Fujigaya breathes, and Kitayama arches again, this time bucking his hips to push back against Fujigaya’s touch. Now Fujigaya goes faster, slipping in the third finger and simulating sex, and Tamamori’s next stroke of Fujigaya’s hair finds it damp with sweat. “Do you want me to fuck you, Mitsu?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Kitayama snaps, and Tamamori’s pleased to note Fujigaya’s grin.

“I want to hear you say it,” he whispers, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell of Kitayama’s ear, and Kitayama shudders with his entire body. Tamamori is a little jealous that he doesn’t get to feel that, though Fujigaya’s sudden interest in his newly acquired power is good enough. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

Kitayama turns his head enough to lie nose to nose with Fujigaya. “I want you to fuck me so bad that if you don’t do it in the next fifteen seconds, I’m kicking you out of my bed and keeping Tama-chan all to myself.”

Tamamori almost laughs, but then he’s taken by surprise as Fujigaya rolls right on top of Kitayama, settling between his thighs and reaching for the condom packets on the nightstand. Thoughtfully he tosses one over to Tamamori before ripping another open, quickly rolling it on his cock and Tamamori helpfully hands him the lube, kneeling behind Fujigaya and draping himself over his back.

“You’re doing great,” he whispers into the nape of Fujigaya’s neck, curling his fingers to hit that spot inside him again, and Fujigaya’s moan shakes the bed. “Get situated and then I’ll join you.”

“I _have_ done this before, you know,” Fujigaya gasps out, and it’s Kitayama who laughs beneath him. “Shut up, you.”

“Shut me up,” Kitayama says, looking straight into his eyes, and Fujigaya braces his hands on Kitayama’s thighs as he starts to enter him.

Tamamori doesn’t know why they fight each other so much. It really is hot to see Fujigaya enter Kitayama slowly, soft sounds falling from both of them while Kitayama tightens his grip on the bed sheets.

Fujigaya fuses their mouths together easily. A rough kiss as he pushes through the resistance of his entrance. They lie still for a moment only kissing with Tamamori pressed up against his back once Fujigaya is all the way in. He doesn’t miss the slight hesitation of Kitayama’s hand before it goes to thread through Fujigaya’s hair. Tamamori gets caught up watching them, momentarily forgetting that he is also supposed to take part of this.

“Are you going to sit there all day?” Fujigaya mumbles against Kitayama’s lips at Tamamori. He tries to move his arm to elbow him, but that would require taking his hands off Kitayama, which for once he doesn’t want to do.

Getting the hint, Tamamori pulls his fingers which have stopped moving and rips open his own condom. The thought of being inside Fujigaya just has him aching to do this even more.

Rolling the condom on his length brings forth a hiss as once again he’s reminded he has yet to be touched by either of them. Resting his hands on Fujigaya’s hips, he positions himself at his entrance before pushing inside with a groan of his own.

Kitayama ends up doing all the kissing work while Fujigaya lies there helplessly looking as if he’s trying not to push back against Tamamori just yet. Soon enough it becomes too much and he starts to move between the both of them. Tamamori’s beyond surprised; he expected to have to do all of the thrusting here, but now he’s just holding on as Fujigaya rocks back and forth.

“I knew you’d like the middle,” Kitayama hisses, his breath laced with moans, and Fujigaya’s next thrust is especially hard. Kitayama nearly arches off of the bed and Tamamori thinks this is the best fight they’ve ever had.

There’s no way that Tamamori’s going to last; he’s waited entirely too long and Fujigaya’s tightening around him with each movement, the pair of them still sloppily making out as they fuck. It’s like something straight out of a porn movie, only Tamamori _knows_ them and somehow that makes it a million times hotter to watch their tongues swirl together while Fujigaya’s hands run all over Kitayama’s chest and back like he’s trying to touch everywhere at once.

“Tama-chan,” Fujigaya says, his gasping voice and faltering rhythm telling Tamamori what he wants before he can speak the words. “Please.”

“Okay,” Tamamori whispers, peeling Fujigaya’s hair off of his face as he kneels in a better position to move. “Okay.”

Then he snaps his hips, sending Fujigaya pounding into Kitayama, and all three of them moan in different ways. Kitayama’s is loud and deep, Fujigaya’s is high and continuous, and Tamamori feels like his was forced from his lungs without his control. His whole body is moving on its own, actually, and Tamamori can’t even gasp out a warning before he’s coming, pressing his face between Fujigaya’s shoulder blades and grabbing onto his hips _hard_ as he finally lets go.

“Don’t you dare come before me,” Kitayama hisses to Fujigaya, who nips on Kitayama’s bottom lip in response, making them both jerk.

“Better hurry up then, because I’m almost there.”

The bed’s shaking as Tamamori flops down on his side, feeling like he’s on a boat over particularly rough waters. He hadn’t realized how hard they were going at it until he was no longer involved, Fujigaya picking up the speed and slamming deep into Kitayama. Tamamori thinks about helping out, but then Fujigaya’s grabbing Kitayama’s arm that’s still under the pillow and shoving it between them, wrapping both of their fingers around his cock. Tamamori stares in exhausted fascination as Kitayama cries out and spurts onto his own stomach.

The way Kitayama clenches around Fujigaya during release sends has him pushing harder than Tamamori thought he’d actually go. It only takes a few more thrusts before Fujigaya is coming, faces pressed into Kitayama’s shoulder as he rides it out then falling on top of him with weak limbs.

Tamamori smiles tiredly. “Was that so bad?”

Fujigaya is pulling out and rolling over with a groan onto Kitayama’s other side. “I am never being the middle again.”

The laugh that Kitayama gives is small and filled with sleep. “You say it like we’ll do this again.”

If his arms weren’t so tired, Fujigaya would try to shove him off the bed.

*

“So how was it,” Senga asks the moment Tamamori comes in the next day.

He stops to think about the previous night slowly. “Like you were _in_ a porno.”

Yokoo laughs loudly. “Was it Mitsu’s reactions to the foreplay?”

“More like everything.” Tamamori sits down in the middle of the couch next to Yokoo. “They still fight each other while having sex.”

“That sounds hot.”

Fujigaya walks in slowly, limbs still heavy and looking ready for more sleep. “If by hot you mean during all the work, sure.”

Yokoo gives up his seat for Fujigaya and leans on the arm of the couch. “That’s what happens when you fuck the two laziest people in our group.”

“I feel like I was conned into this,” Fujigaya sighs and Yokoo’s thigh becomes his pillow until Kitayama comes in last and they’re all called into for the day’s work.


End file.
